1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-dimensional large-area growth method for a chalcogen compound, a method of manufacturing a CMOS-type structure, a film of a chalcogen compound represented by MX2 (wherein M is a transition metal element or a Group V element and X is a chalcogen element), an electronic device including a film of a chalcogen compound represented by MX2 and a CMOS-type structure.
This research was supported in part by the National Research Foundation of Korea (NRF-2013M3C1A3059590, NRF-2014M3A9D7070732).
This research was supported by Basic Science Research Program through the National Research Foundation of Korea (NRF) funded by the Ministry of Science, ICT & Future Planning (No. 2015R1A5A1037548).
This research was supported by the Commercializations Promotion Agency for R&D Outcomes (COMPA) funded by the Ministry of Science, ICT and Future Planning (MISP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Chalcogen compounds such as transition metal chalcogen compounds form a common crystalline structure, have electrically, magnetically and optically large anisotropy, and exhibit a variety of unusual properties. Understanding for properties of such chalcogen compounds and application thereof have been interested.
There is a need to grow a two-dimensional plate-type chalcogen compound having semiconductor-like properties on a large-area substrate by growing such chalcogen compounds to a large area. However, there is limitation of low mobility when a solution process is performed using a known method, and there are a problem of slow growth and limitation in obtaining a uniform film upon application of chemical vapor deposition method wherein a chalcogen compound is deposited through chemical vapor deposition of a precursor compound.